Dancing In The Rain
by Fox Kitsune
Summary: Kagome returns home to go to a school dance, but when the hanyou sees her dancing with other guys, he wants to learn how to dance too. InuKag kinda fluffy


_Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha about as much as I did the last time I wrote a disclaimer…none!_

_Author's Note: I don't really know where I got this idea from, but suddenly it hit me…because I think the idea of dancing in the rain is very romantic! Anyway, so please read and review, and tell me how you like it._

_Also, sorry I haven't written any Inuyasha one-shots in awhile, I've been working really hard to finish my chapter stories. Oh and this story has a little bit of Hojo/Kagome but I'm not a supporter of them, it's just a friendly date thing, like the one in that other episode, so no worries, this is a Inu/Kag._

Dancing in the Rain

"Inuyasha, where did Kagome suddenly run off too?" asked the little kitsune, staring at the hanyou with wide eyes. Sango and Miroku had also given Inuyasha their undivided attention-it wasn't like Kagome to just run off so suddenly.

Miroku cleared his throat and smiled, "It's obvious…they got into another fight so she ran back to her own time. Am I correct?"

Sango glared at the houshi as little Shippou started to cry. "Is it true Inuyasha? Did you and Kagome get in a fight?" Tears rimmed the sides of Shippou's eyes. Inuyasha and Kagome didn't fight much anymore, because it seemed for once that they were trying to understand each other a little more.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, she had a stupid dance at her skool tonight so she wanted to go get ready. Keh," the hanyou replied angrily, jumping into a tall tree.

"Is it just me or is Inuyasha jealous?" piped the kitsune, now perched on Sango's shoulder.

Miroku looked up at the dog demon in the tree. "What's a dance?" asked the monk.

The exterminator put a hand on his shoulder, "Let's not bother him at the moment. He'll come down when he wants and explain things to us. And even if he doesn't, Kagome can just tell us tomorrow when she comes back."

Tears rimmed Shippou's eyes yet again. "You mean Kagome won't come back till tomorrow?"

An almost inaudible "keh" was heard to the group on the ground. Sango couldn't help but shed a smile. "He really does care about Kagome…" she whispered into the monk's ear.

X

Kagome, along with her friends, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka walked into the next store in the line of shops, hoping to find her an outfit. She only had about five hours until the dance and she still had neglected to get herself an outfit, and her three friends, being the good friends they were, told Kagome they would help her find an outfit.

They immediately made their way to the racks of girl's clothing in the back of the store, not really sure of what to find.

"Hello Kagome. Are you feeling better? Your grandfather said you had a bad case of strep throat and hay fever."

Kagome smiled as she turned around to see Hojo. 'At least Grandpa told people some normal sicknesses for once,' she thought.

"Oh hi Hojo, I'm fine," she replied.

"Oh, that's good. Does that mean you're going to the dance tonight?" replied the boy, a sincere smile on his face.

Kagome was about to nod but Eri jumped in front of her. "Yes Hojo, she is, are you going?"

Hojo nodded, and Kagome made her way back in front of her friend. Hojo smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "By any chance, would you like to go with me?"

"Um…well…uh…" Kagome stammered, rubbing the sole of her shoe against the store's carpet.

"Excuse us for a second," replied Ayumi, dragging her friend away.

Yuka sighed, "Come on Kagome. He is cute and sweet and he cares a lot about you. You don't have a date yet so why don't you go with him?"

"Yeah!" replied the chorus of girls around her.

Kagome sighed, "I don't know…"

"It is because of that Inuyasha guy? Come on Kagome…I thought you said that you and he weren't going out…"

Kagome sighed and pushed out of the huddle.

"Sure…I'd love to go to the dance with you," Kagome replied to Hojo, and saw a blush creep onto his face.

He smiled, "Okay, you want to meet me at the dance or I can come pick you up."

"I'll just meet you there," Kagome said, and Hojo waved goodbye and walked out of the shop.

Kagome's three friends all started screaming at the same time. "Oh my God! It's about time you went out with him Kagome," joked Eri.

The ebony haired girl sighed and stared at the long wall of clothes. "Did you guys forget what we came here to do?"

The other girls smiled and rushed towards the clothes, eagerly taking about two handfuls of all different things for Kagome to try on…

X

Kagome got out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel around her before scurrying to her room. She had an hour and a half until the dance started, and she would have to meet up with Hojo.

She dried herself off and began to blow dry her hair, when suddenly her cell phone rang. She turned off the hair dryer and answered it.

It was Yuka and Eri, obviously putting her on three way. "Hey guys, what's up?"

The girls on the other lines snickered. "We just wanted to give you some tips since you've never really been on a date before," said the familiar voice of Yuka.

Then Eri began to talk. "Don't take a jacket, that way if you get cold, he'll give you his. Hopefully it will be pretty nice since this dance is supposed to be kind of formal…"

"I bet you're hoping to get a gift from him other than medicinal ones. Am I right?" asked Yuki and Kagome just sighed.

"Well not really. I gotta go guys; I have to finish getting ready…"

Kagome sighed; she didn't even like Hojo like _that._ Why did her friends think she did?

She hung up the phone and finished blow drying her hair and began to get dressed. She had gotten a knee-length black and blue skirt with a dark blue top that was made of silk. She decided to just leave her hair down and looked at herself in the mirror.

She shrugged and checked her watch, she had thirty minutes. She ran downstairs to get her mom.

"Well…here goes nothing…" she thought, getting into the front seat of her mother's car…

X

Inuyasha sat in the tree by the well, staring down at the Bone Eater's Well just waiting for the girl from the future to surprisingly make an appearance. He mentally kicked himself, "yeah, like that would happen."

He jumped out of the tree and looked around for the others. They said they were going into town with Kaede to help her with some things, but Inuyasha didn't want to budge from his tree, in case Kagome came back.

He sniffed into the well but didn't pick up her scent. "She must be at her stupid dance thing. Keh," he said to himself, walking back towards his tree, his eyes always turning back towards the well. He stopped himself before jumping into the tree and walked back towards the well.

"I'll drag her ass back here," he told himself, then jumped into the well…

X

Kagome got out of the car and walked into the busy school gym, now decorated with the school colors and streamers. The dance even had its own deejay. Everyone smiled at her as she walked in, saying things like "I'm glad you're back," or "How are you feeling?"

She found Hojo over by Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, and their dates and smiled at him. He turned towards her with a little smile and blush as he handed her a rose that was blood red in color. She smiled and thanked him politely. "You look nice tonight," Hojo had said in return.

Her and her friends began talking and the boys started their own conversation too, but then a slow song came on and Eri and her date left first, followed a few minutes later by Yuka and Ayumi and their dates, leaving Hojo and Kagome all alone…

Hojo smiled at Kagome, "Would you care to dance?" he asked the ebony haired girl.

Kagome smiled too, to cover up how she really felt. 'I don't know if I want to….I mean, I didn't even want to come here with him…is it because of Inuyasha? Argh, I don't need to worry about him.'

"Sure," she said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

Hojo took her hand and led her to the dance floor. 'Why does this have to be a slow song?' she asked herself, but she placed her hands on his shoulders and swayed along with him to the music.

Then she noticed a boy walk into the gym, he looked familiar. He wore black dress cargos and a button up white shirt which was unbuttoned to show his white undershirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. On his head was a nice dress up hat which was also black, and his hair was long and silver.

"Inuyasha?" whispered Kagome, watching the guy now look around the room with a curious look on his face. He wrinkled his face as all the bright multi-colored lights reflected into his eyes-his beautiful golden orbs.

Kagome excused herself from Hojo and made her way to the other side of the gym, pushing past some people as she saw the doorway in sight, and the little hanyou that stood right by the door, his tail would've been between his legs.

Several girls gave him looks as they walked by, those expectant ones that seemed to say "Save me a dance," which made the young girl flare up-though she didn't know why.

She finally made it to the scared little puppy in the corner and smiled at him. "Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"

He didn't say anything, instead just ducked behind her to get away from the swarm of girls that wanted to attack him.

"Can I talk to you? Outside?" he asked, and Kagome realized why, because a fast song had just started playing and it was hard to hear, and it was probably hurting his ears.

She nodded, and took his hand, leading him away from the crowded gym and out the nearest set of doors.

It was cloudy outside, and the wind was picking up slightly. "What's up Inuyasha?" asked the persistent girl.

"I'm….sorry….I didn't mean to yell at you back at home, when you said you had a dance to go to," said the little puppy, looking at his feet.

"You came all the way here, borrowed some of my father's old clothes and found me at my school, filled with humans, just to apologize?"

The hanyou nodded as the music from the auditorium filled their ears. "What were you doing with that guy? He was touching you and moving you around…" said the hanyou, seeming annoyed.

"We were dancing Inuyasha. That's what you do at a dance," replied the teenage girl, holding back her laugh.

It was starting to rain a little, just a light sprinkle. Inuyasha looked back to the door, asking Kagome with his eyes if she wanted to go back in, but she shook her head.

"So, how do you dance?" asked the confused demon, which surprised Kagome. Didn't they have dancing in Feudal Japan?

"Want me to teach ya?" asked the girl, a happy smirk on her face.

The hanyou's only reply was, "keh."

So Kagome grabbed his hands, making both of them turn red, and placed them on her hips. Inuyasha's face grew even darker red, and she placed her hands on his shoulders. Luckily for them, a slow song had just started.

"Now, just move to the music. I'll lead, just follow," Kagome said, starting to move to the music. The stubborn hanyou tried to follow her movements, but ended up stepping on Kagome's feet…several times at that.

"Oops, sorry," whispered the hanyou, looking away from Kagome.

She shook her head, "Don't be, it's fine." It had started to rain a little harder now.

After a few more minutes, Inuyasha started to get it, and after the first song they had been dancing to went off, another slow one came on.

Kagome snuggled closer into him, and after a little time, had her head on his chest. His hands left her waist and wrapped around her, holding her close.

Despite the fact that the song had gone off, and a fast one had started, and that it was now raining very heavily, making both of them soaked to the bone, they still danced, holding each other.

Inuyasha finally lifted Kagome's face up and moved some hair out of her eyes; it was now sticking to her face since it was so wet. She smiled and blushed at his touch, but Inuyasha didn't notice it.

"I like dancing. Maybe we can do it again?" Inuyasha asked the girl, the last part more of a question than anything.

Kagome nodded, "Of course we can. I love dancing with you," she smiled.

And even after the dance had ended, and all of Kagome's friends had gone home, by the front door, not the side door they had come out of, so they didn't see the girl and her hanyou, and even though the light rain had turned into a thunderstorm, they still swayed to the sound of the wind and the music they had thought up…

X

_I thought this story really sucked, it took me two days to write. Anyway, review if you read please and tell me what you think._

_Fox Kitsune_


End file.
